Live like you were dying
by loveurlife
Summary: Massie is a spy for the CIA. One day she gets assinged a new mission, with an old friend. or should i say ex-boyfriend. rated t for mild teen/adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back with a new story! Enjoy!

Summary: Massie after middle school disappeared from Westchester without word. Little did anyone know she was being sent to spy school. After serious training Massie became one of the top agents and was enlisted into the CIA in senior year. Derrick Harrington was drafted by the CIA after senior year when the CIA became familiar with his spectacular abilities. The two have never worked with each other. One day though a tragic event occurs in which Alicia Hotz a famous talk show star married to Josh Hotz a famous lawyer is kidnapped, along with a couple other stars. When the CIA gets leads to one gang in particular that they had been trying to get for years they find the seriousness of the incident. Knowing that Massie and Derrick knew the Hotz, the CIA assigns them to the mission. One of the catches though is that they have to pretend to be married. Can the two bear each other long enough to save their friends and major stars of the world.

* * *

Massie block sat on her couch at home curled up with a bowl of popcorn watching Alicia Hotz's talk show. Massie devotedly watched it every week keeping up on her old bff's life. From the talk show she could tell Alicia was still very good friends with Kristen, Dylan, and Claire for she frequently had them appear on the show. They even talked about Massie sometimes and the PC on the show. Everyone thought Massie had disappeared though she really she joined the CIA and had to immediately leave Westchester. They used to occasionally talk but Massie said nothing more than

Love you! Miss you!

Xoxo-Massie

Basically that was all she could say. She wasn't allowed to say anything about her career or where she lived or anything. When you're in the CIA it's very hard to maintain friends who aren't agents themselves. Massie had gotten over it quickly though. The past was the past and she couldn't live in it. Today though the show was talking about style and Alicia was taking questions from the audience. A chubbier lady with a microphone asked

"Who do you thank for your amazing sense of style."

"I'd have to say Ralph Lauren and…" Alicia looked like she was choking back tears "Massie Block."

Massie smiled honored at the fact. Alicia then called on another lady in the audience. The lady rose and asked,

"Who is this Massie Block we hear so much about?"

"Massie Block was my best friend through elementary and middle school. She was alpha and everyone adored her. I don't know how I would've lived without her in middle school." Alicia said.

"Where is she now?" Another person asked.

"I don't know." Alicia said pensively. "She disappeared after middle school without a word. We all tried to keep in touch with her but it just didn't work. Personally she could be dead for all we know. All I know is that I miss her like crazy." Alicia finished sadly.

Massie couldn't take it anymore. She flipped off the t.v. She pulled out her cellphone and scrolled through her contacts till she got to Alicia Rivera. For some reason Massie had kept all the pc's numbers. She then composed a text to Alicia.

To: Alicia Rivera

Hey Leesh. It's Massie. I was watching your talk show today. Just wanted to let you know I'm not dead. Abh-viously. I've just been away for a while. Sorry about that. I've been missing you like crazy too. Tell the girls I said hey. And Josh. And Cam. And Kemp. And Plovert. and I guess Derrington if he's still hanging in Westchester. . Maybe I'll come visit soon. Maybe.

XOXO,

Mass3

Quickly Massie hit send, and then went out for a car ride to ease her mind. Gawd how she wished she could just be in middle school again ruling the school as alpha and without all the stress of being 26 and in the CIA. Sure she loved it but it really just stressed her out. She knew that now Alicia and Josh had been married for 2 years along with Claire and Cam. Dylan and Kristen got married to Kemp and Plovert just last year. Of course Massie had been invited to all the weddings, and of course being the great friend she was she attended. Of course though no one knew she was there. As she passed the old church on Sycamore she had a new idea. Maybe she should go back to Westchester and see everyone just for fun. Little did she know that soon she would be going back to Westchester but it for sure would not be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter Booyah! I want to give a big big Thankyou to J.A.W-osaurus, unknown, Kauyeung24, and swing with the words! Love you awl! **

A week later Massie was sitting on the same couch watching the news. Suddenly a shrill beep sounded through the tv signaling a missing person alert. Massie sighed. She hated them, they made her so sad. Then suddenly the name and picture flashed across the screen.

"Eh"

"Ma"

"Gawwwdddddddddd!" Massie screamed at the top of her lungs. The missing person was Alicia Hotz! Massie was panicking! Just then a call buzzed on her phone. It was the agency.

"Massie speaking." Massie said quietly very upset.

"This is agent Henderson meet me at the station." The man said and with a click ended the call. Massie grabbed her purse put on her sunglasses and walked out. She was wearing a strapless purple dress that went to her knees, that had a gold belt at the waist. She jumped into her purple Porsche carrera gt and revved the engine. As soon as she got to the end of the driveway tears started pouring. All her past memories of the girls flooding into her mind and ending with the flashing picture that said Alicia Hotz missing. By the time she got to the station her head throbbed and her face was soaked in tears. She couldn't let the agency see her so upset though so she wiped off her tear stained cheeks, cleaned up the running mascara and washed down an advil. Then she quickly put on her glasses to cover up her bright red eyes, went through all the security gates and headed to Agent Henderson's office. Her black heels clicked on the cherry wood floors as she walked in. Agent Henderson was there flipping through files.

"Good morning Ms. Block." He said not looking up from his papers.

"Good morning Mr. Henderson." She said acknowledging him with a nod of the head and sitting in the leather seat.

"Coffee" He asked heading to the coffee pot.

"Please." Massie said. He handed the mug to her and Massie took a sip hoping the hotness would burn away all her worries. It didn't.

"So I suppose your wondering what you're here for." He said.

"That would me correct."

"And I assure you that you will informed once your partner arrives." He said.

"My partner?" Massie asked questioning.

"Yes, you will have a partner for this mission. I assure you though that he is top of the line just as you and I believe you two know each other." Agent Henderson said.

"Who is he?" Massie asked curious.

"You will find that soon." He said. Then suddenly a man walked in. He was pretty tall and very well built. He had on Lacoste khaki's, a Martha's vineyard blue belt, and a white Ralph Lauren polo. He looked very attractive. He had on a baseball cap on with hair poking out underneath. Massie couldn't really see his face but he did seem somewhat familiar, she just couldn't place him.

"Nice of you to join us." Agent Henderson said.

"Sorry, there was traffic." The other guy said.

"Alright so here is your mission. As you might be aware of recently a fine young celebrity named Alicia Rivera was kidnapped."

Massie froze in her seat while the man next to her gulped.

"And we finally have a lead as to who it may be. As you may or may not know there is a gang down of the coast of the Caribbean named double J. Named after the two founders Juan and Jake. They have been forever trying to get entwined with the Hollywood world for reasons we don't know but need to find out. Recently though one of the gang members was spotted in Westchester an hour before Alicia went missing and wasn't seen after that. Also a couple other not as known stars went missing too. We need to get on their private island and find out what's going on. We're positive they're at fault. We need you two to go as a married couple. Why you might ask. The answer is simple we've sent millions of agents there alone, they're all discovered. But they would never think a married couple on a honeymoon would be CIA agents. Especially with a woman on the case. So will you two accept the mission?" Agent Henderson asked.

"I guess." The man answered.

"Sure" Massie said.

"Sign here." Agent Henderson said and the two signed the contract.

"Great I now pronounce you Derrick Harrington and you Massie block man and wife." Agent Henderson said with a slight grin.

"What?" Massie and Derrick screamed.

"Massie?" Derrick said a little quieter staring at her.

"Derrick?" Massie asked and removed her sunglasses.

"I'll leave you to talk. Agent Henderson said and slipped out the door.

"What the heck? When'd you join the CIA." Derrick asked puzzled and lost in her amber eyes.

"I trained from 9-11th grade. Joined senior year. Why are you here?" She ask-yelled at him.

"The year after senior year." Derrick said coolly. Then smiled a cocky grin and said "I never imagined my little diva Massie Block joining the CIA."

"First off I'm not yours. Second off I never imagined Derrick Harrington with a black eye but that might happen if he says one more word." Massie said raising a fist.

"Whoa. Calm down Mass. We can't have my wife going around punching me."

"I'm not your wife." Massie said bitterly.

"According to these you are." Agent Henderson said walking in and handing them each a fake id.

"Now you are officially Logan Foster and Landon Foster." Said Agent Henderson.

"What did they run out of girl names?" Massie asked annoyed. Derrick grinned.

"I can promise you Ms. Foster all names are randomly selected." Agent Henderson said. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Alright so enjoy today and tomorrow because it'll be the last time your single and yourselves for a while. Today you will go home pack and ride together to the Hotz house. You will go to the ceremony, meet up with your old friends, talk to Josh whatever, but you are not to mention one thing about any of this mission. If they ask you two are going out. After the ceremony you will come back here. Get disguised get your gadgets all your information stay in town for the day and the next and then the day after that you're gone." Agent Henderson said handed them their files and yelled "Goodluck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 baby! Im actually surprised at myself for updating regularly! Thankyou to my reviewers, Swing with the words, .Valor, unknown, and Smilez014. You guys made my day **

Massie in kind of a mad fury began collecting her items to go.

"You seem mad" Derrick said grinning.

"I'm not mad." Massie said feigning a smile.

"You're not?" Derrick asked questioning.

"Nope. I'm pissed." Massie said bitterly.

"Sorry babe. But these are the way things are going to be. Just me and you together for a while. Anyways though how about this we go home get changed to look nice for Westchester, and to pack a little overnight bag or something. Then I come pick you up and we head to Westchester." Derrick said proposing a plan. Massie groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be at you house in 30 minutes." Derrick said leaning against the door frame.

"You don't know where I live." Massie said.

"I'll find out. I always do." Derrick said grinning and exiting. After gathering everything and taking one last swig of coffee, Massie headed out. When she got home she scanned her closet for something that screamed ALPHA for her return to Westchester. She finally decided on a silver tank top that had a big bow on the right strap. She paired it with a metallic purple highwaisted bubble skirt that hit mid thigh. She paired it with silver stilettos and a purple clutch. She curled her hair into perfect ringlets and used natural makeup that consisted of foundation, bronzer, an afterglow blush, nude lipgloss, and a shimmery pink eye shadow mixed with a light brown. As soon as she pulled out a Michael Kors hobo to put spare clothes in her doorbell rang. Massie went downstairs and opened the door to a grinning Derrick.

"Told you I'd find my way." He said smiling.

"I'm almost ready give me a couple minutes." Massie said.

"What do you want me to do?" Derrick asked.

"I don't know. Watch ESPN, eat, use the bathroom whatever." Massie said and walked upstairs. She carefully put some purple "Pink" brand sweatpants in her bag along with a cheetah tanktop, and purple juicy jacket. She also packed denim shorts and an embellished teal t-shirt in her bag. She zipped it up, grabbed her purple "Ray Bans wayfairs" and headed downstairs. Derrick was sitting watching the t.v. He looked killer. He was wearing a light blue button up that was completely unbuttoned to reveal a purple polo, that didn't make him look gay like it would on most men but made him look extra good. He had on crisp white shorts and a vineyard vines blue belt that matched his button up. For shoes he had on Sperry's. Massie got down the stairs and said

"I'm ready."

"Finally." He said.

"Grow up." Massie said.

"I did." Derrick said.

"I can't believe a guy like owns something purple." Massie said.

"I figured it'd look good if I matched you." Derrick said.

"How'd you know I was going to wear purple?" Massie asked wrinkling her perfectly waxed eyebrows in confusion.

"Please. Your whole wardrobe is purple." Derrick said and opened the front door. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Come on mi'lady." He said.

"I'm not your lady." Massie said. Derrick flashed her the fake i.d.'s.

"Those don't mean anything till we get to that island."

"Well you're not my wife till we get there but you are my girlfriend until then." Derrick said smugly as Massie walked out and locked up behind him.

"Don't get to attached because right when we get back I'm filing a divorce." Massie said.

"Harsh, Block." Derrick said and Massie winced at the old nickname.

"By the way sick ride." He added.

"Thanks." Massie said bluntly as he opened the door of his midnight blue Aston Martin db9 for her.

"Your welcome he said and slipped into his seat.

"you can just toss that back with my stuff." He said pointing to her bag.  
"Kay." Massie said.

"So what's going on with your life?" Derrick asked trying to make conversation.

"Not to be rude Derrick but I feel kind of sick I'm just going to try to take a nap." Massie said Leaning against the door and her seat.

"Whatever you say." Derrick said kind of hurt.

The drive was silent with Massie pretending to be asleep and Derrick thumping his thumbs on his steering wheel to the beat of the music. When they got there Derrick blasted the music.

"What the hell!" Massie said shooting up.

"Wake up princess we have an entry to make." Derrick said grinning mischievously.

"Let's just get it over with." Massie said fixing her hair and checking her make-up in her compact.

"How do I look?" Massie asked Derrick.

"Perfect." Derrick said sincerely.

"Thankyou Derrick." Massie said and got out of the car. Derrick handed the valet man some money and the man jumped into the car and drove into the parking lot. Massie looked around there was a red carpet leading to the building that was roped off with reporters surrounding every inch. She put on her sunglasses and they got in line to get checked off the list and walk in. Behind her stood a reporter talking to her camera.  
"Breaking news says that this morning the Hotz estate got an anonymous call saying that a certain Massie Block who is ever so mentioned is going to be here! I wonder where she is." The reporter paused for dramatic effect and Massie patted her on the back. The reporter turned.

"She's right here." Massie said smiling smugly.

"Massie Block! It's a pleasure to meet you! You're like a legend!" The reporter screamed into her microphone.

"I Know." Massie said smiling like she was a pro at this which she kind of was.

"And who is this hunk?" The reporter asked smiling suggestively.

"This is my…" Massie hesitated "Boyfriend."

"Derrick Harrington." Derrick said extending his hand to the reporter.

"Derrick? We've heard quite a lot about you too." The reporter said excitedly. Derrick smiled politely. He lent his arm out to escort Massie. She accepted after a couple seconds of sighing and rolling her eyes. The man checked them off the list and announced

"Now entering the carpet Massie Block and Derrick Harrington." Everyone gasped at the names. Then they started cheering and getting as many pictures as possible.

"Is this a sorrow ceremony or a premiere party?" Derrick asked Massie under his breath while still smiling. Massie waved to a couple more people and blew some air kisses. She snickered.

"Beats me." She said and her and Derrick laughed. Actually laughed not yelled, not threw comebacks, laughed for the first time since they broke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I'm back after what feels like forever. Well not really but still. Anyways here's the next chapter. Oh yeah and I have to put a disclaimer in here so here you go. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned Clique why would I waste my time here **

Massie and Derrick worked their way inside the building and found seats near the back. Some people came and asked for their autographs which was weird considering they weren't even famous they just knew people that were. Massie and Derrick had respectfully declined. Soon though the lights dimmed and Josh came out on to the stage.

"Hey guys. Thanks for all being here today. We're here to remorse about the kid- or adultnapping of my wife and best friend Alicia Rivera. It means a lot that you care as much about her as I do. So today we'll be showing a picture slide show having some old friends share stories and stuff like that. We'd like to begin with the pictures though." Josh said wiping at the tears forming in his eyes.

Slowly the pictures started playing with the song Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. First there were pictures of Alicia's wedding and her t.v. show. Then came pictures of the Pretty Committee. Massie gasped and tears sprung to her eyes and started falling down her cheeks. She tried as hard as she could but she couldn't stay strong when there were pictures of her and the gang at her spa, in the GLU headquarters, at Lake Placid, and at briarwood soccer games. She had to find Alicia even if it was the last thing she did. She tightened her grip on the chair hoping the pain would stop the tears. As soon as she did this a rough, big and warm hand engulfed hers. Massie looked up at Derricks teary eyes. He squeezed her hand telling her to be strong with out words and she wiped her tears and straightened up. Then the picture slideshow ended and Josh called up the old PC to talk. After the girls all shared heartfelt memories Josh asked

"Is there anyone in the audience who would like to say any words."

Derrick and Massie looked at each other and stood and walked to the front.

"Do I know you?" Josh asked subtly.

"I believe you do." Massie said taking the microphone from Josh. She stood behind the stand with Derrick standing beside her.

"Hey. So I bet your wondering who the heck is this woman and why is she on stage about to talk about Alicia. Well truth be told I probably know Alicia better then anyone in here with some exceptions. I was there with Alicia every step of the way while she was growing up. I was there when she cried, I was there when she turned against me, I was there to help her, support her, make her laugh, sometimes even make her cry, I was her best friend, I was her very own Massie Block"

Realization then kicked in on everyone's face. The PC and briarwood boys mouths were wide open.

"Alicia was an amazing person and whoever is sick and twisted enough to take her well may you rot I hell." Massie said with seriousness In her eyes. Then she and Derrick walked back to their seats and sat down with everyone still in astonishment.

After the ceremony ended and everyone cleared out Massie and Derrick remained seated in the back. When the old gang saw them the girls ran up screaming "Massie!"

"Hey guys!" Massie said giving them a group hug.

"Where have been?" Claire asked with a worried look in her face.

"Well after middle school my family moved to Nantucket for my dads work and so I've been up north." Massie said making everything up on spot.

"You didn't even tell us you were leaving." Dylan said with a hurt look in her eyes while the boys gathered around Derrick.

"Well I'm really not one for goodbyes."

"God. We've missed you so much!" Claire said joining all the girls in on a group hug.

"Question." Massie said.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"Why was there a red carpet here?"

"No clue. Some reporters just came before it started and set it all up." Dylan said and Massie laughed.

"Now a question for you." Kristen said grinning mischievously.

"What?" Massie asked.

"What's up with you and Derrick showing up together?"

"Oh yea well Derricks my umm my…." Massie stuttered nervously.

"I'm her boyfriend." Derrick said saving her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Get some D!" Kemp hollered.

"Same old Kemp." Derrick said smiling.

"Aww you two are just too cute together!" Claire said gushing.

"Let's see you kiss." Cam said smiling. Massie could feel Derrick tense up at the word.

"We're not big on PDA." Massie said shaking her head.

"Oh come on we're all mature adults here." Claire said then looking around added, "Well we're definitely all adults here."

"No I really don't think that's the best idea." Massie said.

"Don't matter what you think." Plovert added in. Derrick sensing they weren't gonna let up gave Massie a small kiss on that cheek that left Massie's body in shock.

"Boo-hoo is that all you can do? Come on we've seen you guys make out before in middle school and now all you can is a kiss on the cheek?" Dylan asked.

"Yea. Let's see some tongue action!" Kemp said an Dylan smacked him.

"Fine!" Derrick said and spun Massie to him. He placed his hands on the back of her neck and pulled Massie in for a kiss. Their lips met and melted into each others. Massie put her hands in his hair smiling at the soft yet rough familiarity of his lips on hers. She missed the feeling. After about 15 seconds they parted.

"You guys are absolutely precious!" Kristen said giggling. Massie blushing said

"Guys can we focus on what we came here for! Where's Josh?"

"Over there." Cam said pointing to a group of people. Massie led Derrick over to him and wordlessly the three joined in on a group hug.

"I wish there was something we could do." Derrick said sadly.

"Just you being here is enough guys thanks." Josh said wiping tears away. "You have no idea." Massie thought to herself.

After about an hour of catching up Derrick and Massie announced they had to go.

"Bye Mass." Claire said.

"I don't do goodbyes remember?" Massie said smiling.

"Alright well see you later then." Claire said sadly grinning. Then Cam pulled Massie in for a hug. He had been like a brother to her when they were in middle school so he was incredibly hurt when she had left without a word.

"Don't be a stranger. Okay?" cam said.

"I won't." Massie said.

"Ready Babe?" Derrick asked smirking and reaching out his hand.

"Course honey." She said taking his hand and rolling her eyes.


End file.
